Kamienica
by Hilisme
Summary: Presquel do Dzikiej Plaży. Parring ItaNaru. Świat rzeczywisty. Miejsce akcji - Londyn. Slash/Yaoi.


**Tytuł: Kamienica**

**Autor: Hilisme**

**Parring: Itachi x Naruto**

**Rating: MA**

**Kanon: Non Kanon**

**Opis: Krótkie opowiadanie o Naruto w świecie rzeczywistym. Co się stanie, gdy blondyn będzie uciekać przed jedną z największych organizacji na świecie. Slash/yaoi. **

Na poddaszu jednej z licznych kamienic w Londynie pewien blondyn szykował się właśnie do wyjścia. Jak każdego dnia wyjrzał przez okno smutno patrząc na widok jaki się z niego rozpościerał. Deszcz nie przestawał padać już od kilku dni. Zamiast typowej zimy na dworze była wielka chlapa. Dachy budynków, ciemne dymy z kominów i brud to jedyne z czym kojarzyło mu się to miasto. Bicie dzwonów Big Bena słychać było nawet tu, choć dzielnica oddalona była dość dużo od centrum. Nie były to jednak obrzeża miasta. Chłopak zamieszkiwał tę kamienicę nielegalnie. Z powodu młodego wieku nie mógł wynająć żadnego mieszkania, ani zatrudnić się gdzieś. Żył z tego co wyżebrał. Nie raz myślał, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie uciekł wtedy z domu, lecz wiadomość o tym jak naprawdę wygląda zawód jego ojca była zbyt straszna by tego nie zrobić. Nawet gdyby mógł cofnąć czas postąpiłby tak samo. Mimo wszystko tęsknił za swoim krajem – za Japonią i jej zmiennymi porami roku. Tu w Anglii przeważał deszcz i deszcz ze śniegiem. Nawet latem dobra pogoda utrzymywała się nadzwyczajnie krótko. Brakowało mu widoku rozkwitających kwiatów sakury i sprzeczek z kolegami. Ile to już minęło odkąd widział ich ostatni raz? Rok? Nie, raczej półtora. Pomimo tego wciąż przed zaśnięciem widział ich uśmiechnięte twarze. Tu o dbał o każdą kromkę chleba, tam mógł sobie pozwolić na marnowanie jedzenia. Przez pierwsze miesiące po ucieczce żył za to, co ukradł ojcu, lecz te pieniądze skończyły się już dawno. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że długo już tak nie pociągnie, lecz uparcie szedł na przód. Przez te wszystkie dni nigdy nie pomyślał o powrocie. Nie chciał znów stawać twarzą w twarz ze swoim ojcem i matką. Teraz nawet gdyby chciał nie stać by go było na bilet samolotowy.

Stał w oknie wdychając zanieczyszczone powietrze wielkiego miasta. Spaliny i dym kuły go w gardło, lecz przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Musiał się pilnować, by policja nie dostrzegła w nim czegoś dziwnego. Mogli by zacząć dociekać kim jest, a wtedy możliwe, że kazano by mu wrócić. Nie chciał tego. Dlatego uczył się pilnie i nie wyróżniał się. Wolał być w cieniu, a nauczyciele odbierali to jako nieśmiałość. Uśmiechał się, by nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, iż należy sprawdzić jego sytuację rodzinną. Wracał do domu okrężną drogą, aby nikt go nie śledził i do tej pory wszystko szło po jego myśli. Podrobione dokumenty jakie jakiś czas przed wyjazdem znalazł w szafce ojca były niezwykle przydatne. Posiadał w nich to samo imię, lecz nazwisko panieńskie matki, tak więc próba odnalezienia go byłaby niemożliwa. Cieszyło go to, ale jednocześnie martwiło, że jeśli umrze, to nikt się o tym nie dowie. W końcu był sam. Sam w wielkim, obcym (no już w sumie nie tak do końca) mieście, w znanym jedynie z lekcji geografii kraju.

Westchnął lekko i wrócił do pakowania torby. Wyszedł cicho na klatkę, jak zawsze rozglądając się czy nikt go nie widzi. Powoli uważając na najbardziej skrzypiące schodki zszedł na dół i wymknął się tylnimi drzwiami. Wmieszał się w tłum pewny, że jak zawsze nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Miał nadzieje przeżyć tu jeszcze rok i kończąc osiemnaście lat zatrudnić się gdzieś. Niestety jak to mówią – nadzieja matką głupich. W momencie, gdy chłopak opuścił bezpieczne schronienie, zaczął być obserwowany przez parę przenikliwych, onyksowych oczu.

Szedł wolno mimo, iż z każdym krokiem jego dziurawe już w wielu miejscach buty coraz bardziej przemakały. Mokre kosmyki złotych włosów przylegały płasko do delikatnej twarzy chłopaka. Z kurtki kapało jak z nie dokręconego kranu. Koło Naruto przejechał samochód rozchlapując na niego zawartość całej znajdującej się na drodze kałuży. Pomimo tego nieoczekiwanego prysznicu chłopak szedł dalej. Był już tak mokry, że kolejne litry wody nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Pechowy dzień na tym się nie skończył, gdyż po chwili blondyn leżał na ziemi trzymając się za bolącą rękę. Jakiś dzieciak przewrócił go biegnąc, po czym uciekł ze śmiechem. Niebieskookiemu jednak do śmiechu nie było. W oczach zebrały mu się łzy, a ręka puchła z każdą minutą. Był pewien, że została złamana. Miał dość tego dnia, chociaż dopiero się zaczął.

Podniósł się nieporadnie nadal zaciskając dłoń prawej ręki na nadgarstku lewej. Spojrzał na leżącą na ziemi równie co on przemokniętą torbę. Spróbował się po nią schylić uprzednio puszczając lewą rękę, lecz ból po minimalnym poruszeniu nią zniechęcił go do jakichkolwiek ruchów. Przestał się powstrzymywać i dał upust łzom. „To nie fair!" – myślał, gdy z jego oczu leciały łzy mieszając się z deszczem.

Po chwili ktoś podniósł jego własność i podał mu. Zdziwiony uniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim bruneta. Wyglądał na Japończyka. Miał długie hebanowe włosy i onyksowe tęczówki, tak że pozorny obserwator nie zauważyłby, gdzie zaczyna się źrenica. Ubrany był w luźne jeansy i długi nieprzemakalny płaszcz. Uśmiechnął się miło widząc szok na twarzy blondyna, na co ten spuścił zmieszany wzrok. Złapał swoją torbę i przerzucił przez ramię.

- Dziękuję – bąknął mocno zmieszany i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Niestety silna dłoń zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła.

- Powinieneś pojechać na pogotowie z tą ręką. – Mimo, że w głosie mężczyzny przeważała obojętność, słychać było nutkę troski, której Naruto tak bardzo się bał. „Nie! Nie teraz, kiedy został mi już tylko rok!" – Daj mi numer swoich rodziców zadzwonię do nich, żeby zabrali cię na pogotowie.

- Nie. – Powiedział trochę za szybko nastolatek. – Sam sobie poradzę. – Szarpnął się, lecz wywołało to tylko kolejną falę bólu i z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk. Odwrócił się przodem do bruneta z zamiarem wymuszenia na nim by go puścił. Nim jednak zdążył się odezwać, zobaczył twarz mężczyzny pochylającą się nad nim.

- Gdzie są twoi rodzice? – Brunet wypowiedział to zdanie cicho, lecz wyraźnie i co najdziwniejsze w języku japońskim nie angielskim. Niebieskooki przełknął ślinę. „No to mam przechlapane!" – Naruto. – To jedno słowo wywołało na twarzy blondyna zdumienie. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Patrzył tępo w czarne oczy mężczyzny powoli tonąc w tych dwóch tunelach bez dna.

- S-s-skąd.. t-ty… w-w-wiesz? – jąkał się próbując sklecić jakieś zdanie. Zapomniał na chwilę o urazie i gdy przypadkowo zacisnął mocniej rękę trzymającą uszkodzony nadgarstek, syknął z bólu.

- Później. – Brunet złapał go za kurtkę i zaczął prowadzić w stronę stojącego nieopodal czarnego samochodu. – Najpierw trzeba się zająć twoją ręką, później wyjaśnimy sobie kilka spraw. – Wciąż będący w szoku blondyn nie protestował i już po chwili byli w drodze do najbliższego szpitala.

Zatrzymali się na rozległym parkingu i wtedy Naruto oprzytomniał.

- Nie mogę tam iść. – Wydusił ze ściśniętym po części z bólu, po części ze strachu gardłem. Spojrzał przerażonym wzrokiem na bruneta, który stukał z niecierpliwością w kierownicę. – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – blondyn zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od chwili ujrzenia mężczyzny. Wydawał mu się znajomy, a jednocześnie zupełnie obcy. Kierowca odetchnął głęboko by się uspokoić. Doskonale znał rozkazy, choć teraz zaczęły go nachodzić obiekcje. Miał szczerą ochotę przywalić temu głupiemu dzieciakowi, przez którego zwiedził już pół Europy. Gdyby to jeszcze były wakacje, ale nie. On musiał szukać bachora, który postanowił spierdolić z domu mimo, iż jego ojcem był jeden z najważniejszych ludzi w Yakuzie. No po prostu bomba.

- Jestem Itachi Uchiha – Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Naruto wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i spróbował jak najszybciej wydostać się z samochodu, niestety brunet w porę zamknął centralny zamek, odcinając mu jedyną drogę ucieczki. Niebieskooki próbował za wszelką cenę odsunąć się najdalej od osoby, która siedziała obok niego.

Czarnookiego zaskoczyła taka reakcja. Cieszył się, że w porę zareagował, ale wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwalała mu, nie zainteresować się powodem takiego stanu rzeczy. Uniósł pytająco brwi, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że z oczu siedzącego przed nim chłopca lecą łzy, poczuł coś na kształt współczucia. „Tylko czemu do cholery tak zareagował na moje nazwisko?"

- Ej, młody co jest? – wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, lecz cofnął ją słysząc cichy pisk. Zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc co zrobić. Świat się wali, piekło zamarza, potomek wielkiego rodu Uchiha nie wie co zrobić! Zagryzł wargę odsuwając się na swoje miejsce. – Powiedz o co chodzi? – starał się opanować irytację

Blondyn powoli uniósł wzrok, w którym kryło się przerażenie.

- Wypuść mnie! – pisnął. – Wypuść…wypuść.. – szeptał z powrotem patrząc na swoje ręce i kręcąc głową. Widać było po nim, że panikuje, ale brunet nie wiedział o co chodzi.

Nagle przysunął się do chłopca i brutalnie wpił w jego wargi. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szok. Jego oczy otworzyły się w zdumieniu. Odruchowo uchylił usta, lecz Itachi odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i szybko wysiadł z samochodu. Odpalił drżącymi rękami papierosa. „Cholera dlaczego to zrobiłem?" – zbyt wiele emocji, których zazwyczaj nie okazuje wybuchło w jednej chwili. Lubił kobiety i mężczyzn, ale ten dzieciak, jest synem jego szefa. Nie może, Nie powinien. Nie chc… a może właśnie chce? Nie był pewien.

W tym samym czasie blondyn siedzący w samochodzie zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. „Czemu, do cholery, mi się to podobało?" – zastanawiał się. Przecież obaj są facetami. To nienaturalne… nieodpowiednie.. I w ogóle wszystko nie!

Zorientowawszy się, iż brunet pochłonięty jest we własnych myślach, a samochód otwarty. Pociągnął lekko za klamkę, powstrzymując syknięcie bólu, gdy złamana ręka opadła na kolano. Wysiadł powoli wciąż obserwując Uchiha. Zrobił dwa kroki w tył, po czym rzucił się biegiem przed siebie. Ból w ręce doskwierał, ale był do wytrzymania. Skierował się na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy i wsiadł w podjeżdżające właśnie 13. Zajął wolne miejsce i odetchnął z ulgą. O tej porze dnia, gdy powinien być w szkole ruch jest niewielki, pasażerów zresztą też nie ma zbyt wielu.

Adrenalina powoli zaczynała z niego opadać. Ból w ręce stał się coraz bardziej dotkliwszy i nawet najmniejszy ruch powodował potężne fale bólu niosące się wzdłuż całej kości promieniowej. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął drżeć, a oczy powoli wypełniały mu się łzami. Przełknął je i wysiadł na swoim przystanku. Skierował się w stronę metra i zauważywszy, że niebieska linia właśnie się zatrzymuje, przecisnął się przez tłum i dotarł do środka. Zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce. Zdjął przewiązany przez szyję szalik i zrobił z niego prowizoryczny temblak. Zapatrzył się za okno.

- Excusez-moi – usłyszał słowa starszej pani stojącej obok. Zaskoczyło go, że zwróciła się do niego po francusku, ale ten język również trochę znał. Wstał zachwiawszy się lekko.

- Please, let the madam sit down. – powiedział z wyraźnym brytyjskim akcentem. Kobieta spojrzała na niego najzwyczajniej w świecie nie rozumiejąc jego słów. - S'il vous plaît, laissez-le s'asseoir madame – powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa po francusku. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i zajęła wolne miejsce. Pociąg szarpnął lekko ruszając, a blondyn skrzywił się z bólu.

- Parlez-vous français? – kiwnął głową rzucając krótkie oui. – Bardzo cię ta ręka boli? – w jej głosie brzmiała autentyczna troska. Naruto nie chcąc kłamać kiwnął potakująco głową. Ludzie tłoczący się wokół jakby przestali istnieć, większość z nich zapewne nawet nie rozumiała jego słów, a pozostała część po prostu nie słuchała. – Może pojadę z tobą do szpitala ? – Zaoferowała. – Zdaje się, że nie masz tu rodziców. – Blondyna zaskoczyła błyskotliwa dedukcja starszej pani, lecz ciepły uśmiech nie zniechęcił go do dalszej rozmowy.

- Nie trzeba. – wymamrotał zza zaciśniętych z bólu zębów. – Nazywam się Naruto. – Przedstawił się, nie chcąc niekulturalnie pytać się o imię pierwszy.

- Jestem Chijo – Naruto uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

- Jesteś Japonką ? – spytał odruchowo w swoim ojczystym języku. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Nie, urodziłam się we Francji, ale moi rodzice byli Japończykami. – również przeszła na dany język. Naruto kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, a Chijo chwyciła blondyna za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia.

- Choć wnusiu. – powiedziała po francusku puszczając mu oczko. – Tu niedaleko jest szpital, opatrzą ci tą rękę.

Dotarli do najbliższego oddziału. Kobieta przedstawiła swoje dokumenty. O dane chłopca nie pytali. Założyli mu gips i od razu go wypuścili.

- Merci – powtarzał co rusz Naruto, gdy z powrotem zmierzali w stronę stacji metra.

- Och, nie ma za co. – Chijo uśmiechnęła się do niego i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

- Miłego dnia. – krzyknął za nią chłopak i usiadł na ławce. – Może ten dzień nie jest tak do końca zły ? – mruknął pod nosem.

Po chwili jednak musiał odwołać poprzednie słowa, gdyż pojawił się przed nim Itachi. Po jego minie było widać, że z trudem opanowuje złość.

- Co ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz gówniarzu ? – syknął, gdy zbliżył się na tyle, by inni nie mogli tego dosłyszeć. Złapał go za rękę i siłą pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Blondyn zrezygnowany nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Miał już dość złych przeżyć z członkami tego klanu. Po za tym, nie mógł zebrać myśli. Jego ciało reagowało gorącem na każdy dotyk bruneta. Wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz to śmielsze obrazy, przez które na twarzy Naruto pojawił się niewielki rumieniec.

Gdy doszli do samochodu blonyn zajął grzecznie miejsce z tyłu. Brunet usiadł za kierownicą i ruszył nawet nie spoglądając na chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili Naruto zorienotwał sie, że jadą w kierunku jego dzielnicy.

- Dokąd jedziemy ? – spytał nieśmiało.

- Do twojej kamienicy. – odpowiedział niechętnie Itachi. – Musimy gdzieś przenocować, a jutro wracamy o Japonii. – Niebieskooki przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie chciał wracać do ojca. Nieświadomy bycia obserwowanym przez czarnookiego patrzącego w co rusz w tylnie lusterko, podkulił nogi i oparł na nich głowę. „Miał wszystko… niczego nie musiał żałować… więc dlaczego do cholery uciekł? Dlaczego nie chce do tego wrócić, gdy nie ma już nic? Gdy każdy dzień jest dla niego utrapieniem? Mógł wrócić w każdej chwili… ojciec powitałby go z otwartymi ramionami… czemu w takim razie woli cierpieć?" – myślał gorączkowo Uchiha widząc w lusterku złote kosmyki. Włączył radio. Leciała jakaś smętna piosenka o miłości. Przełączył zdegustowany. Znów to samo. Czując coraz bardziej narastającą irytację, po raz kolejny przełączył, lecz nim zdążył wyrazić swoje zniesmaczenie, usłyszał cichy głos.

- Przełącz na 988.78 to jedyne radio w tym mieście, które puszcza tylko j-rock. Na pozostałych kanałach będą tylko piosenki o miłości, w końcu dzisiaj walentynki. – blondyn wymówił ostatnie zdanie z wyraźną niechęcią.

W milczeniu dojechali do kamienicy. Nie odzywając się do siebie żadnym słowem weszli na poddasze.

- Usiądź – rzucił Naruto wskazując na podniszczoną kanapę. – Chcesz kawę lub herbatę? – brunet pokręcił przecząco głową czując coś na kształt podziwu co determinacji chłopaka.

- Czemu nie chcesz wrócić? Przecież tam miałbyś wszystko, a tu żyjesz jak jakiś biedak. – Pozwolił dojść do głosu swojej wrodzonej ciekawości.

- Nie chcę żyć za pieniądze ojca… nie chcę by sądzono, że ja do niczego nie doszedłem… i co najważniejsze… - przerwał na chwilę. – chcę zarabiać legalnie bez przekrętów, swoją ciężką pracą. – Taka odpowiedź zaskoczyła Itachiego.

Zapadło milczenie. Brunet podziwiał delikatną urodę chłopca, karcąc się w myślach za próby wyobrażenia go sobie bez jakiejkolwiek odzieży. Blondyn natomiast zagłębił się w swoich myślach zastanawiając, czemu tak dziwnie się czuje w towarzystwie mężczyzny.

- Naruto?

- Tak? – lazurowe spojrzenie spotkało się z onyksowym, a chłopak poczuł jakby mógł utonąć w ich otchłani.

- Przepraszam za to w samochodzie.

- Nic się nie stało. – bąknął w odpowiedzi spuszczając głowę, gdy poczuł jak zaczynają go piec policzki. Po chwili mężczyzna chwycił jego podbródek i podniósł tak, by chłopak patrzył mu w oczy. Miał przemożną ochotę pocałować te jasne pełne usta, które ich właściciel nieświadomie kusząco uchylał.

- Na pewno? – spytał głosem o jaki sam się nie podejrzewał. Dziwnie ciepłym i pożądliwym. Naruto spłonął jeszcze bardziej rumieńcem. – Słodko się rumienisz. – wyszeptał Itachi nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Blondyn nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Starał się powstrzymać ochotę by rzucić się na bruneta.

- Dz-dziękuję – wyjąkał spuszczając wzrok. Uchiha odsunął się od niego czując gwałtowną falę pożądania. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten chłopiec tak na niego działał. Fakt, dawno nie miał kochanka, ale i tak nie powinien w ten sposób reagować.

- Można zapalić? – zapytał odwracając się do niego tyłem. Uzumaki poczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu, gdy nie widział już przystojnej twarzy mężczyzny.

- Owszem w oknie. – rzucił krótko. – Idę się kąpać. – Podszedł do jedynych drzwi jakie istniały w całym tym jego prowizorycznym mieszkanku i uchylił je. Do tej pory łazienka spisywała się dobrze. Miał zmontowany prysznic, a rury podłączył do sąsiadów z dołu. Najważniejsze, że dało się o siebie zadbać. Znalazł na podłodze w miarę czystą koszulkę i świeże bokserki, po czym odkręcił wodę. Zaczął dokładnie czyścić swoje ciało. Było to przyzwyczajenie, którego nie potrafił się oduczyć.

Gdy czysty i pachnący wrócił do pokoju, który był jednocześnie salonem, kuchnią i sypialnią, w oczy rzuciło mu się, że na stole leżą kanapki.

- Zrobiłem przekąskę. – usłyszał głos przy swoim uchu i odruchowo odskoczył wpadając na ścianę. Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

- Nie strasz mnie tak. – powiedział stanowczo i uderzył lekko bruneta w ramię, po czym rzucił się na jedzenie. Tak dawno nie miał w ustach porządnego posiłku, że jedząc chleb czuł się jak w drogiej restauracji. – Dziękuję. – powiedział, gdy spałaszował wszystko i poklepał się po brzuchu. – Były świetne. – Na twarz Uchiha wpłynął lekki uśmiech, prawie niewidoczny. Było to bowiem leciutkie uniesienie obu kącików ust. – Chciałbym ci jakoś podziękować. – mruknął blondyn, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Miał nadzieję, że się nie myli i Uchiha rzeczywiście woli chłopców. Nie akceptował do końca faktu, że brunet go pożąda, ale chciał spróbować. Podszedł do niego i patrząc w jego zaskoczone spojrzenie złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał Itachi będący pod wrażeniem odwagi chłopaka.

- Żeby sprawdzić, czy teraz też to poczuję.

- Co?

- No takie ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. – próbował wytłumaczyć niebieskooki.

- Aha. – mruknął mało inteligentnie brunet. – i?

- I czułem. – Uchiha po tych słowach wstał i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie.

„ Cholera!" – krzyknął w myślach Naruto i rzucił się na łóżko. – „Przy tym człowieku tracę zdolność racjonalnego myślenia!"

Itachi wrócił po dwóch godzinach z ciepłą kolacją i torebką prezentową w ręce. Blondyna zastał śpiącego na łóżku. Wyglądał tak słodko i bezbronnie, że brunet uśmiechnął się lekko. Ręka w gipsie zwisała luźno z kanapy, a palce muskały podłogę. Uchiha odłożył jedzenie na stół, a niespodziankę schował za fotel. Usiadł koło chłopca odruchowo odsuwając mu włosy z twarzy. Poruszył lekko jego ramieniem.

- Naruto wstawaj. – powiedział cicho, niestety nie spotkało się to z żadną reakcją ze strony złotowłosego. – Naruto wstawaj. – powiedział głośniej, ale i tym razem nic to nie dało. Zmarszczył brwi, po czym pochylił się nad uchem chłopaka drażniąc je oddechem. Polizał delikatnie czułe miejsce za małżowiną i szepnął. – Mały pobudka. – Niebieskookim wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz, po czym usiadł przecierając piąstkami oczy.

- Co jest? – spojrzał na bruneta i spłonął rumieńcem zdając sobie sprawę, że to on go budził.

- Przyniosłem kolację. – Blondyn otworzył w zdumieniu szerzej oczy.

- Nie musiałeś. – wystękał tylko.

- Ale chciałem. – uśmiech jakim obdarzył go w danej chwili chłopak, był niczym słońce na tle lazurowego nieba. By widzieć go codziennie oddałby wszystko.

- Merci. – powiedział odruchowo po francusku Naruto i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Itachiego. Jedli w milczeniu napawając się swoim towarzystwem, a gdy skończyli Uchiha podszedł do blondyna i wyszeptał mu zmysłowo na ucho.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent z okazji walentynek.

- Ale.. my przecież nie jesteśmy parą. – zauważył Naruto. Mimo to po chwili w ręce trzymał już torebkę. Otworzył ją i zobaczył piękną parę nowiutkich adidasów. – Wow…są ekstra.. nie wiem jak ci dziękować.

- Może tak. – powiedział brunet, po czym wpił się w wargi chłopca. Całował delikatnie pragnąc językiem poznać każdy skrawek ust chłopca. Gdy blondyn uchylił usta, natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i wtargnął do nich językiem. Badał każdy zakamarek, przejechał po zębach, później po podniebieniu, aż w końcu zaczął szturchać język Naruto, by ten przyłączył się do zabawy. Niebieskooki zaczął nieporadnie odwzajemniać pocałunek. Widać było, że nie ma w tym wprawy. Jednak wraz ze wzrostem pożądania, nieśmiałość zaczęła zanikać.

Oderwali się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Oddychaj nosem – mruknął Itachi.

- I kto to mówi – prychnął blondyn. – ale muszę przyznać, że to było ciekawe. – spojrzał znacząco na swoją wypukłość w spodniach wybuchając śmiechem.

Uchiha nie pozwolił mu zbyt długo udawać głupka. Chwycił go w pasie i podnosząc ponownie zaczął namiętnie całować. Położył go na łóżku i zaczął schodzić pocałunkami na szyję. Mruczenie, jakie wydobywało się z gardła chłopca, tylko zwiększało pożądanie mężczyzny. Podsunął do góry jego bluzkę i po chwili znajdowała się ona na ziemi.

Naruto zadrżał, gdy zwinny język Uchiha zaczął pieścić jego sutek. W tym samy czasie drugim zajmowała się ręka czarnookiego. Patrząc spod półprzymkniętych powiek, widział te ciemne tęczówki, które w obecnym świetle były całkowicie czarne. Podniósł zdrową rękę i zaczął nieporadnie odpinać guziki koszuli Itachiego. Po chwili oboje znajdowali się już tylko w bokserkach.

Brunet zjechał pocałunkami na podbrzusze chłopaka, co wywołało głuchy jęk zadowolenia. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął z niego bokserki i od razu polizał jego nabrzmiałą męskość. Z ust blondyna wyrwało się sapnięcie. Po kilku szybkich ruchach głowy, Itachi dał niebieskookiemu do ust swoje palce. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to jego pierwszy raz i imponowała mu jego odwaga.

Naruto ssał grzecznie palce mężczyzny odruchowo wyobrażając sobie, że to coś zupełnie innego. Po chwili brunet zabrał je i włożył jednego do jego dziurki. Gdy się przyzwyczaił dodał drugiego zaczynając go powoli rozciągać. Niemiłe uczucie minęło równie szybko jak się zaczęło, gdy Itachi zaczął pieścić wolną ręką przyrodzenie blondyna, jednocześnie całując go namiętnie.

Gdy uznał, że chłopiec jest już wystarczająco rozciągnięty zastąpił palce swoją męskością. Niebieskooki powstrzymał krzyk, lecz kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach.

- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho brunet całując go namiętnie.

Gdy Naruto przyzwyczaił się do nowego uczucia, sam zaczął się nabijać na przyrodzenie mężczyzny, jęcząc głośno, gdy trafiał w prostatę. Szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm. Nie starali się być delikatni. Chcieli zaspokoić swoje pożądanie, aż padli wykończeni po przeżytym orgazmie. Nim zasnęli Uchiha pocałował czule blondyna w czoło. Pierwszy raz ktoś wzbudzał w nim takie uczucia. Pierwotne instynkty wychodziły na wierzch przy tym młodym aniele w ludzkiej skórze. „I tak nie możemy być razem, Naruto" – pomyślał, po czym zasnął.

Rano niebieskooki starając się nie zbudzić bruneta, wyszedł z łóżka i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Ubrał się w pierwsze lepsze ubrania i wyciągnął portfel Uchiha. Tak jak podejrzewał znalazł tam całkiem sporo gotówki. Starczyłoby nawet na bilet samolotowy do Kanady. Wziął większą część i schował do swoich spodni. Portfel odłożył na miejsce.

Wyciągnął z kredensu kartkę i nabazgrał szybką wiadomość.

Wybacz, ale wiesz co mną kieruje. Zapewne nigdy się już nie spotkamy. Muszę przyznać, że było fajnie. Nikt jeszcze tak na mnie nie działał, ale nie szukaj mnie. Teraz będę ostrożniejszy. Nie marnuj czasu. Przekaż mojemu ojcu, żeby dał mi spokój. Powiedz mu, dlaczego nie chcę z nim mieszkać. Żegnaj… na zawsze. Naruto.

Położył ją na stole i wyszedł. „Dokąd teraz? Może do Paryża, albo Nowego Yorku?" – pomyślał – „Najważniejsze to przed siebie, z dala od brudnych macek japońskiej mafii!"


End file.
